Episode 745 (26th March 1992)
Plot Phil spots the man outside The Vic the next morning. Mark tells Pauline he is going to move away. Pauline is devastated and turns to Gill to ensure he does not leave home again. Frank receives a phone call from Bernie Stanton; Pat answers it and when Bernie tells her he wants to talk to Frank, she claims he is out. Once off the phone, Frank tells Pat he is a former dealer who provided him with cars for the car lot and is in debt with him. Grant gives Frank a new offer for the car he wants to buy off him. Frank tells him he will consider his offer. Mandy, Ricky and Sam move Mo's furniture into the squat. Sam notices a sign on Turpin Road for cash for unwanted items and gives some of Mo's furniture to the stallholder. Pat phones Frank when Nigel turns up at The Vic. Frank swiftly heads over to The Vic and offers to let Nigel test drive the car Grant wants to buy off of him. Pauline meets with Gill and begs her to dissuade Mark from leaving. Nigel drives Frank's motor and likes it. Frank takes him inside and gets him to pay the £500 deposit. He then takes the vehicle documents over to Grant and asks for £3000 for the same motor. Grant gives him the money. The man keeping an eye on Anne reveals himself as Terry and wants to talk to her, but she is not anywhere to be seen, as she has gone ice-skating with Phil. Frank finds a woman walking through the Square with Mo's old lamp and wonders where she got it from. He is then horrified when he finds Bernie at the car lot ceasing all his cars because Frank has not paid him the debts. Frank takes Bernie into the car lot and pays him what he owes him with the money he got from Grant and Nigel. Grant learns that Frank has ended up with £3,500 in total for the motor, while he has only received £2,750 - which was given to him by Nigel for ownership of the vehicle. Anne and Phil return from ice-skating. Anne is shaken when she sees Terry on the market. Gill suggests to Mark he does not move away, but instead moves back closer to the Square. Sam receives a nasty shock when Jones, a council man, hands her an eviction notice. Mandy comforts Sam before informing Frank of what has happened. Frank tells Pat he told the council about Ricky and Sam's squatting the night they had the house party, but did not expect them to take action. Mandy overhears Frank's conversation and relays the information to Ricky and Sam. Phil spots Terry outside The Vic again and angrily heads outside to beat him up. Anne rushes out and pleads with Phil to stop. Terry announces himself as Anne's husband. Phil rages. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Mandy - Nicola Stapleton *Janine - Rebecca Michael Guest cast *Anne - Cassie Stuart *Terry - Neal Swettenham *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Bernie Stanton - Patrick Carter *Jones - Christopher Whittingham Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Frank's Autos *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *23A Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Gill's flat - Kitchen Notes *A woman Frank talks to in the Square is uncredited despite having dialogue. * ''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark makes a decision about his future which proves unpopular with Pauline. Could Gill be the one to change his mind? Sam and Ricky are in for a shock at the squat. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,160,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes